Just Once
by xMissAnonymousx
Summary: Just once; Harley would like to feel. Just once; she would like to be noticed.. Just, Once. This story is a one shot that is based loosely on Harley having an affair. It has been rated M for a reason, you have been warned x


Just Once.

It was a hot summer evening. Scorching to be precise. All the windows in their penthouse apartment were wide open and yet the air was still densely thick with heat and what felt like, no air. Harley had opted for a shower in the hopes it would cool her down a little.

No such luck.

The luke warm water trickled over her skin like water off of a ducks back as she bathed, quietly singing along to the songs of Gotham radio. She applied a cold sweet smelling gel to her skin which promptly turned to foam, providing only a temporary relief as she begun to rub it in to her skin, shamelessly enjoying the cold, pleasuring sensation it gave her.

It wasn't long however before she'd had enough, turned off the water and stepped out of the large modern shower. Cradling her small purple towel she used the back of one hand to wipe the mirror in front of her that was slick with steam. She glanced at herself momentarily, before looking away and gazing at her feet, wriggling her toes. She decided she would paint them a perfect powder baby blue.

She wrapped the towel around her loosely before hitching and lifting her leg up and balancing it on the wooden spa like seat inside the shower and set to work, painting her nails. Once they were done she gave them another quick wiggle admiring her handiwork before taking the towel, bending over to let her hair fall loose and wrapping the towel around tightly. Now, fully naked her hand found the handle of the en suite.

She was ready to step out when she heard laughter coming from the bedroom that adjoined her and her lovers personal and private bathroom. "Oh." She frowned. "Must be Johnny." She said to herself as she pulled the towel from her hair and wrapped it around herself once more, holding the two ends securely together with one fist for extra good measure.

As she opened the door she immediately felt the difference in room temperature. It felt good. She paused for a moment, standing by one of the many open windows in the bedroom, hoping and willing there to be another gentle breeze.

Again, no such luck.

"You don't own me.." she begun to sing seductively as she walked, her hips swaying left to right "I'm not just one of your many toys" she continued to strut "You don't own me.. Don't say I can't go with other boys..." she wiggled her bum left to right before walking over to the joker and wrapping her arms around his pale stiff neck and straddling his lap before erupting into chorus "Don't tell me what to do" she waggled her finger back and forth at him "And don't tell me what to say" she squeezed her breasts together "Please when I go out with you" she raised her arms up high "Don't put me on display" her towel fell and she quickly covered herself up, embarrassed, ashamed yet giggling.

The joker watched unamused and simply said "Honey I think you do that enough of that all by yourself, don't you?" she turned to face him "What's that?" She asked unsure of what he was trying to say. "I'm saying that, one way or another.. You always make a spectacle out of yourself.." he looked away before coldly adding "And me." her mouth fell open "I do not!" She argued defiantly. "That's not true! And you know it!" But it was no use trying to get a reaction, he was bored now and he simply ignored her. Conversation over.

She stood frowning as the damp tiny towel that clung so desperately to her curves begun to slip again. She quickly re-adjusted it and begun to multitask, singing softly and searching the room in the hopes of finding another towel to dry her hair with. With one hand she clasped at the towel that was still threatening to expose that which was hidden beneath.

Too late.

Unbeknown to her a small gap had divided leaving a good eyeful to look at. Through it you could clearly see the bottom cup underneath her breast; the natural curve that underlined it.

Further down could be seen a more natural shade of tan with a glimmer of something silver and shiny, her diamanté belly button piercing of a skull with a jester hat glistening against her toned stomach.

Even further down you could see one side of the subtle v shape that outlined her womanly nether regions, bare and smooth.

She finished drying her hair blissfully unaware that a man who wasn't in fact Johnny, a man who she hadn't properly even met yet was watching her in a trance like state, like she was some sort of TV show or movie. He couldn't help himself. He was in awe of her charisma, her boldness and confidence. The joker however, he was all too used to her. To her body. To her ways. He'd seen it all before. The slightest little glimpse and peek? It didn't excite him. Not like it should.

He was far too wrapped up in himself and his business. And Harley, she was all too used to this neglect and soon learned to accept it as this is just the way things were. She knew she couldn't change him and yet she still loved him. Perhaps a little too much.

And as for any such thoughts and fantasies of what it may be like to actually be and feel noticed? They were always quickly shunned away. Much like an unwanted fly that always pops up out of nowhere and doesn't know when to quit it, despite being batted at left right and centre, it just never seems to get the message and know when to quit.

She justified and argued with that part of herself that longed and craved for love and attention, that their life wasn't normal and nor were they, so why should their relationship be?

She took a seat on the large bed, not bothering to look at either of them. Yet, no sooner had she sat down, he stood up. Typical. "You're leaving?!" She asked trying hard to hide the tone of offence and disappointment that was so evident in her voice. He paused only for a moment not even bothering to fully turn to look at her and replied through gritted teeth "Daddy's gotta go see a man about a dog.." she sighed, still looking at him but it was useless.

There really would be no point in trying to beg him to stay. "In the mean time.. Danny here will babysit - I mean.. Keep.. You company.." he smiled to himself as she rolled her eyes in a huff like a teenager who had just been told she was grounded and couldn't go out that night.

"Whatever. I'm not a baby. I can look after myself." She managed, still totally oblivious to the strange new man beside her. She wasn't bothered about the company the joker kept, not unless it was female she didn't really care. The men however were all the same to her. Formal. Suited and booted. Boring, boring.. Boring.

This defiance however did not sit well with the joker and he immediately turned around and begun walking at a brisk pace over to her swiftly replacing a phone in his pocket and using the same, now free hand, to grasp and hold her chin roughly. "Backchat?... Hohh, I don't think I like your tone Harleen.." he warned. "Such attitude" he continued before nodding his head "It'll getchya hurt! Now quit sulking. There's a good girl." He released his grip forcefully as she leant forward to kiss him.

He didn't return it, instead he starved and deprived her of his affection as if she was nothing more than a nuisance; much like a puppy that had misbehaved and he wasn't about to reward or entertain this unwanted behaviour. Instead his eyes burned into hers. "Incredulous.." he said to himself more than to her before turning and leaving once more, wiping the kiss from his lips on the back of his tattooed hand as he left.

Harley didn't watch him go. She had been scolded and was no longer pining for him. In all honesty she was glad he had gone. She was angry and needed some time to calm down, otherwise it would end up backfiring and ending badly for her. It wasn't as if she could talk to the joker about feelings! She couldn't accuse him of hurting her, not without being met with sceptical and unsympathetic laughter.

Now that he was gone she could truly feel again. The numbing and paralysing effect he had always had over her was wearing off now, being replaced by Goosebumps that erupted across her skin as she become acclimatised to the cool air around her. She was suddenly cold and begun to shake and shiver. Without thinking, she leaned over to grab clothes out the chest of draws next to where she was sat.

This draw was home to a random mix of handy things including some remote controllers, batteries, spare underwear and even condoms for when they were feeling spontaneous which was, pretty much all the time. She had seldom forgot that Danny was still in the room and still on the bed with her. As she bent over, her back arched and accentuated, she fumbled in the drawer before finding a lilac bra and matching French knickers. She felt something warm caress her skin. His breath. She stopped reaching and turned her head slightly to look at him "Oh. I forgot you were still here".

She leant back on her knees clutching at her towel. He watched her nervously yet smiled politely before returning his gaze back to the giant tv in front of him. She bit her lip and cast her gaze all over him, taking in the strange mans appearance. He had jet black hair with dark hazel eyes to match. He was wearing a grey and black Nike tracksuit complete with matching trainers. Around his neck he wore a heavy silver curb chain which fell over what looked like a tight black Nike vest.

Casting her eyes further down she seen a silver coloured Armani watch on one wrist, a matching silver thick curb chain on the other. She bit he inside of her lips as she looked him over once more, judging his appearance. Well, he was definitely different. She had noticed he didn't have any rings, obviously wasn't married. She lowered her eyes to his lap. He was clutching and gripping a games controller tightly, working the buttons like a pro.

She then turned to look at the tv and watched as the little man on the screen that was a replica and representation of him, fired at another player and jumped into a bright green heavily modified car and begun to drive away from the seen of the crime recklessly, closely followed by several police cars. She scoffed and smiled before turning herself away from him and settling down to begin putting her underwear on.

She was used to other men being present and seeing her like this. What she neglected to realise was that Danny wasn't. He wasn't like most other men that would watch greedily and perv at any given chance. No, Danny wasn't used to seeing another woman like this, not even his girlfriend Mia would ever be this ostentatious.

He didn't know what to do so he concentrated on the game that he was trying so hard to play, yet with every passing moment it was become increasingly harder and harder to focus when all he really wanted to do was watch her. Not in a perverse way. He was generally just interested and amazed at how she could be so bold and care free. Most women liked their privacy, why didn't she? Clearly she was not your average woman. She was mysterious, and that made him curious. She was different. Confident yet vulnerable.. Did she even know it?

With one hand she clutched at her dark purple towel despite the fact that all except for her wavy honey coloured hair, she was now quite perfectly dry. Had Danny not been here she would of dropped it a long time ago and happily sat there naked. "Where's Johnny?" She enquired. "Oh. I don't know" he turned his attentions back to the game. "Is that where J has gone? Too look for him?" She asked sounding a little worried. "Probably.." Danny replied thoughtfully. "Yeah he probably just got held up at home. You know what his wife's like" he forced a laugh.

"Yeah.." She replied unconvinced as she leant forward to casually put her feet through the holes of her lacy briefs. "Maybe.." Harley trailed off lost in thought before sitting back up and finding her bra. She couldn't be bothered to get up and go out the room, especially after her little display earlier. She didn't want to risk embarrassing herself again so instead she stayed put defiantly and attempted, with the greatest of difficulties to subtly put on her bra beneath the towel without exposing herself again. She'd hoped against hope he hadn't seen anything earlier.

Danny continued to look at the screen. He didn't dare look or speak, let alone breathe, not until she was fully covered. Only then would he feel comfortable enough to make a bit of small talk to pass the time until her owner returned.

Harley had successfully covered both breasts with the cups of the bra but was struggling to hook the clasp at the back. She went on for a good minute or two, awkwardly struggling before Danny offered to help. "Oh would ya? Thanks!" She smiled. "It's ok. Mia struggles with this sort of thing all the time too" he laughed reassuringly. "Mia?" She asked enquiringly. "Yeah, my girlfriend." Harley smiled. Within seconds he had successfully hooked the clasp and she was finally covered. Just in time too as the towel fell once more. This wouldn't of been a problem had they not been looking at each other at the time.

She pulled the towel up once more ands she looked up at the large windows that surrounded them. It was getting late, the sun had set and what with all the open windows, it was now getting more and more cold with every passing minute. Danny watched as she shivered and sat wishing she had a dressing gown nearby. He watched for only a few more seconds before offering his hoodie. "Here" he said as he begun to unzip it.

She declined. "Um, no thanks! I don't want to smell of smoke or weed! Besides I've just had a shower?!" She informed him as if he was completely and ignorantly unaware of this. "I smell nice, see?" She held out her arm to him smiling but he didn't move. After a moment he spoke shaking his head from side to side. "It doesn't smell of weed.." she leant forward and begun to sniff at his shoulder. "See?" He asked. She closed her eyes and took in the sweet, yet masculine scent "Mmm.. What is that?" He wavered a little before answering "Emporio Armani.."

She sat back on to her knees and watched as he slipped the hoodie off and handed it over too her with an innocent yet friendly smile. She smiled eyeing up his arms. "Thanks Baby muscles!"

"Baby muscles?" Came the response. "How are these baby muscles!" He laughed slightly offended.

"They are! Look at them!" She cackled.

"I'll show you baby muscles!" Within seconds he had stood up and pulled her to the edge of the bed. She swung her legs round amused with the anticipation of whatever stunt he was about to pull. Whatever it was it wouldn't work she was sure of it and she was sure as hell not going to act impressed.

"Hold on" he advised as she looked at the ridiculously defined muscular arms that were now either side of her. With one quick move he had picked her up. She wasn't expecting that and let out a bit of a girly scream in protest and wrapped her legs tightly around his waist.

"I won't drop you" He held and supported her lower region with one arm and hand whilst the other arm supported her back, his hand falling just short of her neck and hair. "Eurgh! Your wet" He exclaimed. Harley screamed playfully "Don't drop me!" He laughed. "Don't you dare!" She shouted as he lost balance and fell back on the bed together laughing.

She suddenly realised what a dangerous position they were in. She was pinned to the bed. His arms either side and body weight on top. She begun to slowly loosen her grip and let her legs rest on the bed either side as she stopped laughing and laid there looking up at him intently. It felt good. It felt bad. It felt right. It felt wrong. She was excited. Yet she knew she shouldn't be. And all she wanted to do in this moment was kiss him.

She made a clumsy attempt at pushing him away with one hand but all it did was ride up his tight black vest top, exposing his rock hard abs. Her hand lingered for a few seconds, surprised and eager to explore. Besides the joker, She'd never felt a man this toned before. He had been smiling but it quickly fell as his conscience reminded him of Mia.

He pushed himself up and off of her with ease, sitting beside her and facing the other way, he let his head fall into his hand. Was he having sudden realisation too? But regretting it? She sat up slowly looking at him, studying him. "I'm sorry" she said honestly. He didn't move his head but instead looked out of the corner of his eyes until they found hers. "Why?" He asked.

She looked down at her knees as she bunched up the end of the sleeves of his jacket, not wanting to look at him. Not daring too. It was all she could do in the heat of the moment to suppress her lust. Not giving up he gently lifted her chin with the side of his index finger. "Why.." he asked a final time. Only this time she couldn't help but give it away.

Her gaze soon averted down to his lap again where his excitement was more than evident as it strained and throbbed angrily against the fabric of his tracksuit bottoms. He looked down at himself and back up at her. She herself was throbbing and moist from excitement, she wasn't sure if she could resist either him or the desire that burned inside her any longer.

The next few moments were a blur, both of them unsure and unable to establish who made the first move; whether he had pulled her towards him or if she'd leapt forward, either way they had found themselves together, their mouths gasping at each other and hands wandering, exploring and groping heavily at one another.

Harley had eagerly sat astride his lap as they kissed passionately. Her legs tightly wrapped around his toned waist once more whilst her fingers ran wildly through his dark hair. His lips pushed eagerly against her own as they embraced helplessly and breathlessly. It was no good trying to resist the temptation now.

They clawed at each other like wild animals leaving red scratch marks against one another's tanned skin, stopping only occasionally to breathe heavily and admire one another. It wasn't long before Danny had carefully picked her up again, this time he held her even closer, kissing her defined neck as she leant back, exposing it to him.

Against his skin he could feel how wet she was for him.

Within seconds he had laid her down and carefully climbed on top of her, one leg in between hers and one hand running its fingers through her hair. She moaned as she felt his warm hand brush against her ear. He pulled back for a moment propping himself up with both arms whilst looking at her intensely, waiting for a sign of whether to stop, get off or continue.

He didn't have to wait long.

She pushed him back roughly until both he and she were sat up again, kneeling. Her hand remained against his chest as she stared at him, both panting heavily. She too waited for a cue from him. They continued to look at each other, lusting after one another yet at the same time trying to resist each other. But it was no use. Their partners were nothing but a distant memory as their lips and tongues found one another again. Their hands met too, their fingers entwined as they both knelt on the bed.

It wasn't long before she could feel just exactly how hard he was for her as his erection throbbed against her bare leg. They stopped once more, lips still touching this time as they breathed softly into each other, sharing the same hot air.

Harley begun to panic.

Was he just using her? Did he just want a quick fuck like all the others!? What was she doing?Why was she letting this happen! What about Jay? What if he found out? What if Danny didn't care. It was at this moment Danny showed her he did care. He raised his hands slowly, using his index finger to lift her chin with one hand and the other to stroke a loose strand of hair behind her ear whilst he looked deeply into her eyes.

He'd seen how the joker was with her. Always pushing and pulling her about. Controlling her. Abusing her. Using her. He had no respect for her, but Danny did. He didn't want to do anything that she didn't want to. Of course right now he wanted nothing more than to make her come but at the same time he genuinely wanted to see her smile.

He stroked a single hot stray tear away from her cheek with the back of his thumb as he awaited further instructions. He really couldn't tell what she wanted. What she really, really.. Wanted. And there she was, vulnerable little Harleen. Exposed and helpless. He wasn't about to take advantage so he dropped his hands to his sides and sat back, watching intensively.

He watched as more tears fell in quick successions from her beautiful blue eyes. "I'm sorry." He said as he looked away. She leant over until her face was directly in front of his. "Why?" She asked as she used her hand to turn his face to face her. She smiled. It wasn't really a question. It was more of a statement.

She slowly leaned forward and took his bottom lip between hers, at first she pulled at it in a slow and teasing manner before quickly giving him a single kiss. Seconds later she was tugging at his bottom lip again with her own before kissing him again, slowly and sensually as he froze like a rabbit in the headlights, his breath sighing heavily.

She kissed along his defined jawline following it all the way up to his ear lobe before tugging at the nub with her teeth playfully. Still, no response. She faced him again only to see his eyes were now closed and his lips were pressed together, inwards. "Hey.. What's wrong?" She asked, confused at his sudden, rapid and unexpected change in behaviour.

Was he resisting her? Or was it that she wasn't good enough for him? "Nothing.. Nothing's wrong.. It's just.." he sighed again heavily. "It's just what?" She demanded. "I don't wanna.." he continued before she cut in "Get hurt? Is that what you're worried about? 'Cause if it is, I'm not gonna tell Jay.." he looked at her briefly. "You." He said. "Me?" She asked. "Yeah, you. I don't wanna hurt you." She laughed in disbelief. "What? Are you being serious right now?" He opened his eyes and looked at her blankly.

"Listen yeah?" he started. "I don't wanna lead you on. I don't wanna take advantage.." she put a finger to his lips "So don't." He nodded and looked away before standing up. "Look, I think it's best I just go.. Before we regret it." She knelt up higher still on the bed and pleaded "I won't!" Before adopting her desperate tone for a more softer, adult one. One that sounded confident and in control of their feelings.

"I won't regret it.. I promise." He could tell she meant it and smiled. He held his hands out and rested them on her shoulders. "Still. I think it's best I go.. I don't trust myself around you, not without someone else here anyway, I mean, look at what just happened!? And I'm supposed to be looking after you?! Nah, it's best I go. Before Jay gets back." He begun to slip the hoodie off of her "No!" She begged but he wasn't having any of it now "I'm sorry. I'll go find you one of jays t-shirts or something if you're still cold? But I really need that back." He gently slid it off her being extra careful not to touch her bare skin until her tanned arms were completely exposed.

His eyes wandered over the small but clear yellow and purple bruises that were now forming and developing thick and fast, along with all the scratches and bite marks that covered them. "Shit." He said feeling bad for all the pain he so clearly must of inflicted upon her. Worse still he didn't know how they were going to explain all this to his boss. "I'm so sorry.." he started "Well I'm not! Okay?" She assured him. He watched her as a worried expression became evident in her face the more she looked up and down his arms.

"What?" He asked looking down at himself to examine the damage, if any. He looked back at her again wide eyed. He had definitely come off worse! His arms may not have been bruised but they were sure as hell bleeding. "Wow" he lifted his left arm up looking at it before putting it back down and lifting his right "How sharp are your nails?!" He laughed in disbelief.

"Sorry!..." she bit her lip. "Hey it's ok" he reassured. "Just wait here a moment yeah? I'm gonna have to go and clean up a bit. God knows what we're gonna say to Mister J."

She watched like a love sick school girl holding herself tightly, incidentally squeezing her cleavage together as she watched him peel his black tight Nike vest top off, holding it like it was a piece of cloth in one hand and using his forearm to wipe the perspiration from his forehead. The whole time he didn't look at her but she was sure as hell looking at him. She noted how tight and defined his chest was. His abs were muscular and toned beyond all belief.

Damn. He must really work out she thought to herself. And there she was calling him baby muscles! Her eyes wandered dangerously lower until they found the top of the masculine U line that was peaking over the tops of his boxers, the same boxers that had a tight black and white band that read CALVIN KLEIN and sat exposed just above the tops of his tracksuit bottoms.

He turned to look at her before deciding against it. He flung his black top over his shoulder and strode slowly out the room with his hands in his pockets as he made his way over to the en suite pausing only to turn around and ask "Do you mind if I..?" pointing to the bathroom. "Sure! Go ahead." Harley insisted. He managed a smile and disappeared into the bathroom, not fully shutting the door, leaving a small gap. Harley looked down at herself. She hadn't realised she'd been gripping her thighs so hard until she moved her hands and seen white handprints against her skin.

She shifted her weight immediately regretting it as she felt an immense surge of pins and needles course through her legs as the blood flow returned once again, uninterrupted. She attempted to stand and wobbled rather clumsily as she begun to pace and walk it off. Now he was out of the way she walked, with great difficulty, over to her wardrobe and retrieved a thin, light blue silk robe tying it loosely in a little bow around her midriff.

Both the sleeves and the bottom of the gown was short; exposing her forearms and the tops of her thighs. Had it been any higher, her purple lacy briefs would of been visible, along with curves of her bottom. She begun to pace again, one hand on her hip and the other nervously chewing the nail on her thumb as she did so. She caught sight of her reflection in the mirrored windows. It was now very dark. Gotham city had come to life; the lights of the countless buildings and cars were becoming increasingly visible.

She leant against the window ledge, looking for any sign of movement down below. She didn't know how much longer J would be. There was a strong chance he could be back any second now, at the same time he could turn up tomorrow. She hated waiting. She looked down at her thumb nail, examining the damage. She decided she would need to repaint it and begun heading to the bathroom with out thinking. She glided over to the en suite without a seconds thought, pausing only when she heard running water.

She slipped into the room and tried her best not to look at the intriguing man in her shower. She instead headed over to her side of the his and hers styled bathroom, in search of the light blue nail polish. She had a habit of always misplacing things, when this happened she would always try to remember by retracing her steps. "Okay think. I got outta the shower then I.. Aha!" she spun around in search of where the polish had been found originally, only it wasn't in her cupboard anymore.

"Shit" she suddenly recalled just exactly where she had applied it. The shower. She walked over to the steamy glass and knocked. Nothing. No response. She looked down at the bottom of the shower, watching the water turn a pale shade of red as it mixed in with the blood. "Um, excuse me?" She asked. Still, no reply. "Are you actually ignoring me right now?" She called out, sounding slight annoyed. "Well you won't ignore me for long Mister!" She walked over to the toilet and hovered her hand just above it.

The water suddenly turned off as the glass door opened and he poked his head around it. "Oh, how long have you been in here?" He asked surprised. "Don't play games with me you, you.. Schmuck!" She growled. "Excuse me?" He laughed as water pooled at the edge of his fringe and dripped down from the top of his head, down his nose and onto his lips. "Look, would you mind passing me my clothes or a towel or something? I'm a little err, compromised over here." He raised his eyebrows and gestured down to his manhood which he was struggling to cover with both hands.

A devilish smile appeared across Harley's lips as she poked her tongue out and grabbed his clothes. "Thankyou" he shook his head like a wet dog trying to get rid of the excess water before holding out a hand ready to take them but to his surprise she walked straight past him. "Uh uh!" She said playfully. "You want 'em? Come and get 'em!" She laughed as he called after her "No! Harley don't! Please! It's not funny!" she poked her head around the door looking him up and down at him slowly "Oh but it is.." she assured. "Not to me it's not! Come on, at least give me a towel or something?"

He soon wished he hadn't suggested it as he watched the same purple towel she had used earlier collapse into a pile in front of him. "Damnit" he said to himself, grabbing the small towel and wrapping it around his midriff as he exited the bathroom. "Harley!" He called her name out with a slight annoyed tone before he'd even checked to see where she was. As he looked up he seen she was stood by the bed. Her robe had fallen open and he found it hard not to admire her as she stood there in all her glory, stubborn and defiant with a hand on her hip.

"What." She snapped. "Can I just have my clothes please. Look it's really not funny the boss could be back at any minute. We need to be serious for a minute and work out what we're going to say.." he watched as she begun to strut over to him "Oh you're not gonna say nuttin'.." she didn't stop when she reached him and pushed him back in the direction of which he had came. He didn't know what to say or do. He didn't want to piss her off. Once he was in the bathroom she ripped the towel from him and pushed him with force into the shower.

He watched as she entered the shower too, focused and confident like a lioness ready to execute the kill.

"Harle-" she pressed her lips against his before he could finish saying her name as she dropped slowly down to her knees. She rubbed all around his stomach and thick thighs.. Touching everywhere but the obvious. He watched powerless and entranced as her hands finally found what they were looking for and her eyes found his. She set to work using her mouth and tongue in ways he didn't think were even possible. For the most part his eyes automatically closed with pure pleasure but for those few seconds that he was still in control, he found his gaze locked with hers.

Every now and then he managed to say one word. Whether it be 'Stop' or 'Please' it made no difference to her. After a few minutes he watched as she retracted leaving a thick mixture of spit and pre-cum that trailed from the end of his bulbous head to the soft plum lips that had just been so tightly around it. She used her hands to work his shaft a few times before standing, spitting, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand and walking out of the room, watching him the whole time as she went.

He looked down at himself, at what he'd done to her and marvelled at the effect she had had on him. He stood frozen. Not knowing what to do. That was until she called out 'Danny' seductively. He obediently followed without a seconds thought nor hesitation. As he entered the room he found her stood beside the bed again. He covered himself but still approached her slowly, feeling his hard wet helmet throb and pulsate against his equally rock hard abs.

He stood a few feet from her, slowly and automatically licking his lips without realising it as his eyes focused on her breasts, seeing how hard and prominent her nipples were. She stepped forward brushing a hand against his arm before resting around his wrist, her other hand found his hair, fingering eagerly at the wet slippery tresses.

Looking up at him, she leaned in slowly until her lips found his. At first he didn't return the soft kiss. After a few more however, he found he could no longer resist. He matched her pace, slightly overtaking it at times as they both became breathless with anticipation and lust, once again. Before long they had stopped and were admiring one another briefly once more, allowing themselves only a short moment to recover as they stood, panting and ravenous.

As their lips collided and the kisses became more wet, hungry and frantic, he lifted her leg and pulled her most intimate part closer to him. It wasn't enough. He picked her up swiftly and sat down on the bed, lowering her onto his lap. She responded by gyrating slowly and expertly, desperate to be rewarded; to feel a part of his length rub against her. Her arms wrapped around his thick neck as they shared an intense moment, staring at one another. With his free hand he made his way down to in between her thighs. Using only two fingers he slid the damp cloth to one side.

She moaned softly in appreciation as his fingers rubbed up and down her slit. He pressed his lips inwards as he concentrated on the small little nub of nerves that exploded with pleasure when touched. Harley threw her head back with a moan. She didn't know how much more she could take.. And nor did he. He aimed his length toward her warm and awaiting opening before using both hands to cup her ass and lift her up off and his lap before lowering her down on his length.

One sharp intake of breath told him that he was too much for her. He would need to play with her a little more if he didn't want to hurt her. He stood up still holding her, effortlessly, and laid her back down on the bed carefully. He then proceeded to climb on top of her, kissing her tenderly like she actually meant something to him. She writhed underneath him, longing for him to be inside her. Enough of the games, they both wanted it to be over, they wanted the end result and they wanted it fast.

Her hands guided his own down to her breasts, he took the lead as he fondled them, searching for the hard little bullets of nerves that protruded through the mesh of her bra. She moaned gratefully, arching her back as he took one of the buds into his mouth. He pulled at them gently with his teeth. Not wanting to leave the other one out he quickly licked his fingers and begun rubbing and caressing the neglected bud, only stopping when she suddenly spoke. "Please..." she begged as her hands searched for the part of him she wanted the most.

He stopped and watched her eagerly as his hand lingered around her wet fleshy mound, careful to pay attention to her reaction as he impatiently slipped two fingers inside her. She moaned and writhed beneath him, out of control and totally in lust with him. He himself was in awe as he watched the dangerous woman beneath him, the same woman that belonged to another equally dangerous person, bucked and grinder against his fingers.

His mouth fell open as the sudden realisation hit him of what they were actually doing. This woman was the property of the joker. What was he doing? It was in that moment anxiety fully invaded his body as they heard movement downstairs. He held his breath as he retracted his fingers and immediately sat up, looking for any sign of life behind him. Within seconds he felt something warm on those same two fingers, as he turned back around he found Harley sucking and slowly licking her own juices off of them.

His mouth still open he jumped from the bed and pulled his clothes on in record time as Harley simply sat up and crossed one leg over the other, popping an escaped breast back in her bra casually as she watched the man before him zip up his hoodie and tuck the top of his raging hard cock into the band of his boxers before pulling his top and hoodie over it. He grabbed the controller and re-loaded the game quickly as he sat down as far away from Harley as he possibly could. Just in time too as the joker entered the room with Johnny in tow.

"Harleeen!" The joker roared. "You sexy little vixen." He couldn't get to her quick enough. He turned to Danny and tutted. "Still playing?" He shook his head and looked back at Harley "Daddy missed you.. Have you been good for Danny?" He didn't wait for her response and turned to Danny once more "Was she good?" Danny looked blankly at the joker. "Well? Did she behave? What's the matter.. Cat got your tongue?" Danny looked at Harley. She smiled in the smuggest of ways as she looked over at Johnny. Her smile quickly fell. She knew that look all too well. Even if Mister j wasn't onto her, Johnny certainly was.

The joker looked at Harley then back at Danny. "Well, what can I say, she's still in one piece and more to the point so are you Danny boy which means we should think about doing this more often, hmm? How do you feel about doing this full time. My Harley's designated babysitter... Whaddaya think?" He patted Danny on the shoulder "Good man." He praised before leaving the room once more. Johnny followed after giving them both a warning look, a look that said "I'm onto you."

Once they were alone again, Harley looked at Danny. He was already looking at her. Just as he opened his mouth to speak, the joker called him. Without hesitation he stood up and chucked the controller on the bed, turning to leave the room. "Wait" Harley whispered. He felt her soft hand pulling at his wrist. He turned around not expecting her to be so close, his nose brushed against hers as they breathed the same air for the last time. "Danny!" Joker demanded. But Danny was too busy. He was captivated by Harley's presence and didn't want to leave her side.

"Go and see what the hell he is doing" Joker ordered Johnny. "Sure thing boss" Johnny assured. Harley and Danny stole another kiss from each other. Danny licked his lips as he tasted a strange salty liquid on his lips, it was her tears. Just as he had earlier, he lifted his thumb and wiped the tears from her eye lifting her chin gently as he stroked her cheek, stealing one last kiss. He pulled away and walked from the room just as Johnny had walked in.

A look of confusion met his face as he watched an emotionless Danny stride down the corridor. Harley however he could tell, was full of emotion but before he had time to probe and ask any questions, he too was called by the Joker. He smiled politely and left the room as Harley collapsed on to the bed. Tears fell thick and fast. She had finally felt what it was like to not only feel noticed, but wanted. She was happy, she was sad. She was tired yet extremely turned on. The effects he had had on her were not going to wear off easily..

The joker walked in closing the doors behind him making his way over to her. "For me?" He held his hands to his chest "You shouldn't have!" He pulled her by her legs roughly to the edge of the bed to align her with himself. He quickly unfastened his belt and unzipped his trousers "Did you miss me?" He taunted. "Yes.." She lied. Normally, she would of missed him. Not this time. "Show daddy how much you missed him there's a good girl" he offered himself to her as she took him in her mouth, her head bopping back and forth repetitively.

"Mmmm.. So good.." he complimented her before changing his tone "Enough!" He pushed her back with force, pulling her thighs toward him. He guided his length inside her as she lay there bored and motionless. She was used to the whole selfish routine.. It was all about him, his pleasure. His wants and needs. He pulled one leg up thrusting harder and faster into her as he upped the pace with quick successions, grunting and growling as he did so.

After a moment he reached forwards and grabbed her by the throat just in time for the arrival of his release. He shook as he came violently and deep inside her. He retracted and used his hand to cover her with a bit of his leftover seed for good measure, as if he was marking her as his property. "You'll have to finish yourself off. I have other things to attend too." She was used to these quickies, he rarely had time for her now a days. At first he had made time but now it was just a quick, emotionless fuck whenever and wherever he felt like it.

He disappeared into the bathroom to clean himself up before coming back out almost instantly. "What.. Is this?" He demanded looking at Harley as she sat up and wiped the now cold cum from her stomach with a tissue. "Huh?" She looked at the gun metal coloured watch he was holding in his hand in a manner which would suggest it was contaminated. He judged her shocked expression, her wide eyes being the most obvious giveaway. "I - I can explain..." she started. "What. You stole it? Or you thought you would buy daddy a little gift because you missed him that much, hmm?"

He begun to stalk towards her. "I..I uh, I bought it a while back I just never got around to giving it to you" she assured him as a quiet knock could be heard on the bedroom door. "It was supposed to be a surprise! I wanted to surprise you, I was just umm.. Cleaning it up! I know how being clean is so important to you.." he tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear as he agreed "That's right!" He smiled approvingly, still unaware of the person who was waiting on the other side of the door.

"You must of had to do a real number on whoever this belonged too." He mused. "That explains it." He smiled. "Explains what?" She asked genuinely confused. "It explains why there's blood in the sink and the shower." He said matter of factly before changing his tone "You could of cleaned up!" He growled before returning to the en suite, fastening the watch to his wrist as he went.

Harley closed her eyes and sighed a breath of relief. Knock knock knock. She snapped back to reality and opened the door wondering why Johnny couldn't just let himself in. Only it wasn't Johnny on the other side of the door, it was Danny. She closed her eyes as she inhaled the familiar scent of his cologne. "Hey. Um, haven't seen my watch by any chance have you? I think I left it in your..." he trailed off as he watched the joker enter the bedroom, admiring the same watch. He looked back at Harley and down at the black and blue bruises that had already formed around her knees and thighs. His hands turned into fists as rage coursed through him, he couldn't look at her after that. "You know what, never mind. It's cool."

He turned to walk away. There was nothing he could do or say about the watch or the bruises, he was powerless. Any feelings he had towards her, he needed to suppress, bury and get rid of fast. This was a fight he wouldn't ever win. There would be no point in even trying. "Tonight was a mistake, it can't ever happen again." He whispered, She watched as he buried his now watch-less hand into the pocket of his hoodie. She too was powerless as she watched him, walk away.


End file.
